Son of Medici
Son of Medici is the twenty-second and last storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Introduction on the in-game map: "The military is frayed and failing. Medici is free, but Dimah is gone. As Rosa declares the freedom of the Medician people to the entire world, Rico recalls his friends, his family, and the decades of squalor Medici has endured. Di Ravello must be found and ended." It's advised to bring a good rocket launcher, or some DLC/FOW superweapon. Walkthrough Rico and Mario are talking about the end of the war when Annika and Teo arrive. According to Teo, Di Ravello was last seen taking off from Falco Maxime: Centcom in a advanced military chopper, just before the base tower exploded. He was seen flying to the volcano island and nobody has seen him return. Rico sounds angry and wants to kill Di Ravello. The others want to help and the team agrees to meet at the volcano. A U-7 Dravec or CS7 Thunderhawk spawns on the dirt runway next to the ruins. Use it to get to the island. Along the way Mario asks Rico what he'll do when Di Ravello is dead. Rico says the first thing he'll do is sit at a beach and have a drink, alone. He hasn't thought about it further ahead and asks Mario what he will do. Mario wants to convert his garages into an international company that sells "fine automobiles" and insists that Rico should be his business partner. The company would be called "Frigo and Etcetera" and the slogans would be "Our sales are revolutionary!" and "Our prices are pure insanity!" Rico responds that "We'll see." Getting close enough to the target will start a cut-scene where Rico and the team are on the ground, on the edge of the crater. The others (who only minutes ago promised to help) will tell you to just go down there (to the lava pools) and wait for Di Ravello, who should soon show up. Get down there. Di Ravello will appear in a Golden Urga Mstitel and start launching missiles at you. If you have a weapon that can disable the shield and kill him instantly, use it. Otherwise get behind the nearest column of cool lava and use it as cover. Di Ravello will keep asking you to show yourself and die like a man. Ignore him and only step out when the helicopter’s Bavarium powered shield is turned off. Ways to stop him What not to try: *Stepping out to shoot when the shield is down and getting back to cover when it's turned on again is not a good plan, because any amount of gun ammunition you could have brought will only take off 50% of his health before running out. *Hijacking the helicopter is impossible and the grappler cable will break as soon as the shield is activated. *Climbing out of the volcano is not advised because apparently you will not have as much cover as you would have in the volcano. What has reportedly worked: *The Fire Leech weapon (provided in The Watcher on The Wall) can take away a large portion of helicopter health. 4 to 5 clear shots when the shield is off can take it down. *The wait/lure him closer to the column and then grapple the helicopter to the column. As soon as the cable is set, retract it. This will make the helicopter flip over and crash. *Reportedly, Di Ravello is not programmed to fly out of the crater, so if you do make it out, he might crash into a crater wall and blow up the helicopter. *If you have the Mech Land Assault, a good way to defeat Di Ravello is to get a Mech from Rebel drop and simply pick his helicopter up with the mech's GRIP and smash it into the ground a couple of times or the autocannon does a Fair amount of damage. *The quickest way to kill him is to use The Thunderbird. This weapon can destroy shielded vehicles. *It is possible to collect all the Di Ravello tapes and obtain his chopper before the mission. Using the chopper, you can put a quick end to his chopper. *A very fast way to defeat Di Ravello and complete the mission is using the eDEN Spark (must be upgraded to five gears in every applicable challenge), which can destroy his Urga Mstitel immediately even when shields are enabled. The end Whichever way you defeat him, it will start a cut-scene where the burning helicopter is still flying at high speed, but starts losing control and crashes. Di Ravello crawls out and claims to be fire proof and immortal. He crawls to his revolver, which he must have dropped during the crash. Rico stands next to the revolver (implying he can't get it). He stops crawling and stands up, while explaining that defeating him will throw the nation into chaos. He continues to explain that Rico ruined everything and that it was actually The Agency who helped him take control of Medici. At one point the player gets a chance to shoot him. Not shooting him results in him explaining that he has allowed those imperialist pigs to hold sway over Medici for this long (implying that he had to do favors for The Agency) and he has failed his nation and himself. He kills himself by falling into lava. If the player decides to shoot him, he clutches the wound before (also) falling into the lava. is unlocked after killing Di Ravello At the end of the game.]] After the mission Rico spawns on the east coast of the Volcano island in Medici, sitting in the beach chair (as can be seen when the game is started), but there's no off-shore rigs near here. The bottle of booze is also missing. There's a Stria Ghibli 3 plane just off screen to the right, so you're not stranded there. The government radio station announces that Di Ravello is probably on a vacation and there's nothing to worry about. The announcer is happy to report it. Trivia *Di Ravello doesn't lie when he claims that The Agency helped him seize power. This story is confirmed in the Di Ravello tapes. *The revolver can be picked up after the mission and used. It's called The Little General and this is the only place to get it. *This is the last storyline mission, but Downloadable content for Just Cause 3 adds more missions. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. If you order a rebel drop above Di Ravello's Golden Urga Mstitel, the helicopter will do several aerial flips and immediately be destroyed, playing the ending cutscene. This is not too much of a glitch per se, but rather, a more amusing way to deal with Di Ravello. If one chooses to use The Thunderbird to destroy Sebastiano Di Ravello, the shield on the Urga Mstitel will somehow not be disabled permanently. It is unknown if this occurs on any other platform. Gallery Son of Medici (golden helicopter).png|Golden Urga Mstitel appears. Son of Medici (use cover).png|Use cover. Son of Medici fight.jpg|Fighting Di Ravello. Son of Medici (crash cut-scene).png|Helicopter crashing. Son of Medici (imerialist dogs).png|Di Ravello explaining about imperialist dogs. JC3 Sandbox Mode unlocked.png|Sandbox Mode unlocked. Son of Medici (beach after the mission).png|At the beach right after the mission. JC3 lava field and Di Ravello crash site.png|Lava field with the wreck still there after the mission. Son of Medici (helicopter wreck after the mission).png|The helicopter wreck and The Little General spawn point. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions